thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
1998
Soles Television 1998.png|Soles Television will be renamed to MTV Soles on June 1, 1998, and will be acquired by The MTV Company of Drewland. We are sorry for this announcement. DrewPickles.gif|My favorite singer died today. 250px-Barney.jpg|Hey, wasn't it Frank Sinatra? DrewPickles.gif|Yes. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|YAY! I'm glad he's dead. DrewPickles.gif|Get out, Elaine. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|But, I hated him. DrewPickles.gif|I always knew that. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|My grandfather hated him. Soles Television 1998.png|This just in, the rebranding deal between us and MTV has recently been dropped. DrewPickles.gif|SHIT! 250px-Barney.jpg|What's the matter, Drew? DrewPickles.gif|Elaine's being a bigoted bitch right now. 250px-Barney.jpg|For having no respect for people of Italian heritage, right? DrewPickles.gif|Yep. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I do have respect. What does "respect" mean? DrewPickles.gif|You know, you have no love for Italian people. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Hi Drew. DrewPickles.gif|Fuck you Enzo. Censor bar.png|Drew and Lorenzo do the honor of making love. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|That actually felt good. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I hate you. What's Doctor Who? BowserPortrait.png|Did you just say Doctor Who? I love Doctor Who. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes. What is Doctor Who? BowserPortrait.png|You don't know what Doctor Who is? That's it. I'll use you with my ass. KLEBOLD-CRAZED-JEW.jpg Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No immature humor, this is a classy show. I'm pissed. BowserPortrait.png|I'm pissed, too. Because you've got no clue what Doctor Who is. First Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|(flashback) I'm wearing a bit thin. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|That's Dr. Who? BowserPortrait.png|His name is The Doctor and the show is Doctor Who, not Dr. Who. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|What's Doctor Who? BowserPortrait.png|Oh, retard... Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Don't call me that. Disabled people might get offended, f***ot. Censor sign.png|Elaine gets brutally slapped with a hammer by Bowser. Mr X.jpg|Hello, Bowser. BowserPortrait.png|What do you want? Wait a second, you're that scary time traveler from Canadian Howdy Doody. Mr X.jpg|I'm not Mr. X, I'm just in his body. BowserPortrait.png|Okay. What are you gonna ask me? Mr X.jpg|Follow me. Scene Missing.PNG|Mr. X lures Bowser into a dark alleyway. BowserPortrait.png|Why am I here? Mr X.jpg|Just wait and see. 0.jpg Meanwhile Logo.png Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I wonder where Bowser is right now. Mr X.jpg|Surprise! I ***** him. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Mr. X? Mr X.jpg|I'm not Mr. X. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes, you are. You look exactly like him. SMLGoodman.jpg|(unmasks) I stole his identity. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Oh. What did you **** Bowser for, anyway? SMLGoodman.jpg|Don't know. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Oh, fucking psychopath. EvilCops.jpg|Why did you impersonate Mr. X? SMLGoodman.jpg|I don't know. EvilCops.jpg|Since Mr. X is a police officer, follow us. SMLGoodman.jpg|Okay... Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|July of 1997 was fucking amazing! That gay d*go, fashion designer died! Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|I know. Wait, what? DrewPickles.gif|Don't you mean Gianni Versace, Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes. Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|I loved Gianni. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck you then. Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|Why? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|He was a gay w*p. Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|Why? Are you homophobic and racist? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No. What do these words mean? Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|Gianni was the best. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Wrong. Get out. Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|He was friends with Elton John and the late Princess Diana. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I said get out. You have three seconds to do that. Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|Fine. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck. I have to go to Rome. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Its a me, Mr. Mayor-o! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|So you're Italian now, mayor? Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|I've always been, silly! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No! Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Oh- Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|DIE! Stwephanie.JPG|What are you doing to my uncle? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|He's Italian, so I have to kill him. Stwephanie.JPG|NO! DON'T! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Oh, wait. Fuck Howdy Doody. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Bob Smith is dying! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Good. I never liked him for creating Howdy Doody, anyway. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Why? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Howdy Doody is a shitty show. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Why? Why? Why? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|FUCK! CAPALDI! peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg_122439.jpg|Yes? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Doctor Who is shit. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|It was cancelled 8 years ago. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I know, and that's a great thing. Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|You're not gonna speak? Fine. Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|I was a fan of the show. I wrote letters to fan clubs. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|KILL. Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|What? Just because I'm holding an Oscar statuette. Censor sign.png|Elaine starts stabbing Howdy Doody. Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|Deer woman, that was a bloody thing to do! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Am I really a deer? I'm not sure. Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|Yes. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|How csn you tell? Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|Dumbass. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Please tell me. Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|Look in a mirror. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Horseshit. I already know what I look like, but please tell me why I'm a deer. Peter-capaldi-oscar-jpg 122439.jpg|Fuckity bye! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|SHIT! I'm asking someone else. Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Hey. Am I a deer? Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|Yes? Am I a true w*p? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes. Even though you're Italian, please tell me how you know I'm a deer. Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|You are, dumbass? Do you hate Poles? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Of course I hate them. And I'm not a dumbass. I want to know just for once if I'm really a deer. Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|Why do you hate them? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|You love Scots, right? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg Stwephanie.JPG|Elaine, I have some d*go blood in me. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Uhh... OH FUCK! Pwizel.JPG|And I'm a Polish-Icelandic person. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck Poles. Pwizel.JPG|Why? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck. Pwizel.JPG|Oh. Censor sign.png|Elaine shoots herself. Stwephanie.JPG|Venison for dinner! Pwizel.JPG|Yeah. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Can I come? Stwephanie.JPG|Yeah. Scary Steve n Blue.jpg|Ziggy? Zwiggy.JPG|Yes? Scary Steve n Blue.jpg|Pixel is a Polish spy. Zwiggy.JPG|Utter bullshit. At first, he said he was a Russian spy. And now you're saying he's Polish. Pwizel.JPG|I am 100% Polish. Zwiggy.JPG|Oh. Censor sign.png Pwizel.JPG|What was that for? Zwiggy.JPG|You're Polish. Pwizel.JPG|That's not a reason. You're Icelandic, though. Zwiggy.JPG|Yes, it is. Poles suck! Pwizel.JPG|Why? Please explain your reasoning. Zwiggy.JPG|They just do. Pwizel.JPG|Fuck. Why is Lazytown so xenophobic? Stwephanie.JPG|It was meant to be that way. Pwizel.JPG|Why? Zwiggy.JPG|Shit. Scary Steve n Blue.jpg|Blast off, bitch! (flies up to space) Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|Stephanie? Stwephanie.JPG|Yes? Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|What should I do? Stwephanie.JPG|Kill me. Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|No. Stwephanie.JPG|Do it, because I'm half-d*go. Punisher (Frank Castle).jpg|Fine. Astro junge's gun.jpg|The Punisher shoots Stephanie. Stwephanie.JPG|Ow! *dies* Pwizel.JPG|No! Category:1998 Films Category:Yearly Series Category:Films